Entonces, te irás?
by nanagure
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla durante el tiempo en que aparecen los arrancar cuando Hitsugaya y los demás son enviados a el mundo terrestre en una misión...
1. Chapter 1

**Entonces, te irás?...**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Era un día caluroso y la pequeña marimacho Karin Kurosaki se preparaba para salir a jugar fútbol con sus amigos, mientras se ponía los zapatos especiales Ichi.. su hermano, estaba haciendo un gran escándalo en la parte de arriba, al parecer peleando con la morena, después de todo se la llevaban así todo el tiempo, mientras Karin se distraía con los gritos y golpes que escuchaba entra Yuzu a la habitación.

-aaah no puede ser-.

-Que sucede¡- pregunta karin asustada-

-rukia nee-chan no se comió el tokoyaki que le deje, ah y tan lindo que lo adorne-

Se oyó el sonido de un golpe, un chichón crecía en la cabeza e la pobre yuzu y soltó un grito de dolor. Karin con la mano empuñada y una vena brotada la había golpeado.

-no hagas drama por estupideces¡- decía todavía enojada- bien he de irme, dile al viejo que regreso tarde saldré con unos amigos-

-pe..pero karin-chan, adonde te irás tan tarde, además sabes cómo se pone papá que le diré-

Karin mira a Yuzu con cara de preocupada y ve que Yuzu está rompiendo a llorar, y con un movimiento rápido da media vuelta y sale corriendo por la puerta.

-nooo karin-chan- Yuzu empieza a llorar como niña- Ichi-niiiii- grita desconsolada.

Mientras tanto karin iba camino al lote baldío y en su interior pensaba: ''lo siento Yuzu, perdón que te haga esto pero hay algo que tengo que hacer''

Llega al lote baldío casi sin darse cuenta, saluda a sus amigos y en unos segundos se ponen a jugar.

Karin corre hacia la meta llevando el balón por delante y esquivando todos los obstáculos, da un salto y con un solo golpe hace un gol estupendo, -Nooo¡ otra vez kurasaki lo hiciste- menciona decepcionado por haber perdido

-que puedo decir soy la mejor en esto-dice Karin con una sonrisa espontánea, de repente vuelve a sentirlo, ese presentimiento que te encoge el pecho, ese horrible sonido y olor a muerte en el aire, un hollow estaba cerca a una distancia considerablemente peligrosa, Karin se preocupó un poco por sus amigos pero ellos ya se habían marchado despidiéndose a lo lejos, Karin se despidió con la mano y en un segundo sin esperar a nada ni a nadie se dirigió hacia el hollow sin cautela alguna.

Vio primero su cuerpo enorme y esquelético y en medio segundo más desapareció sin dejar rastro, donde estaba antes el hollow ahora estaba un chico al parecer de primaria por su tamaño con un uniforme parecido al de un samurái, empuñando una espada y con su cabello plateado hondeando al viento, ``Es Toshiro, el amigo de Ichi-nii`` se dijo Karin, corrió hacia él y lo saludó.

-hola Toshiro, trabajando otra vez?- dijo apoyándose en una pared-

-qué haces aquí- dijo el hitsugaya enojado- no entiendes que es peligroso?, y donde está kurosaki ichigo se supone que él tiene que acabar con estos monstruos de bajo nivel

-no puedo creer como Yamamoto me ha denigrado así, cuando regrese al seiretei me va a oir- dijo enojado al viento

-ah, por cierto en donde está aquella mujer mayor, esa de las tetas grandes-

-quién Matsumoto?, la engañé diciéndole que iría por algo de comer, incluso yo tengo que descansar de ella-dijo cerrando los ojos

-entonces vamos-dijo Karin con una sonrisa

-vamos? A donde?- -a comer, hay un Mcdonald cerca- dijo Karin despreocupada

-mc donald, que tipo de comida es esa?- -Tú solo sígueme-

-pe..pero no tengo mi gigai, lo dejé lejos de aquí, salí a dar una vuelta y me encontré con un hollow-

-mmm... entonces ve debajo del puente, ya vuelvo-

´´De..debajo del puente? Pero que chica más rara`` se dijo Hitsugaya

Karin volvió unos minutos después con unas hamburguesas y dos malteadas, pensó en traer una cajita feliz para Hitsugaya, pero pensó que le molestaría demasiado.

-aquí tienes- le dijo Karin mientras le extendió la hamburguesa

Toshiro trataba de adivinar de que estaba hecho lo que estaba comiendo, pero después de saborear no le importó mucho... sus ojos se perdieron en los brillos que el sol le otorgaba al agua mientras Karin lo observaba con métodos de análisis...

-entonces, todo lo que me has contado de la sociedad de almas, de los hollow de los arrancar y acerca de que Ichi-nii tiene una obligación como cegador espectral va en serio o nos estas tomando el pelo a todos-

Toshiro la miró con los ojos enteramente abiertos y con cara de incomprensión, sin dejar de mirarle le dijo –Es en serio?-

Karin lo seguía observando con curiosidad demostrando que estaba siendo completamente sincera en su pregunta, Hitsugaya rompió a reír, cada vez carcajadas más fuertes incluso las lágrimas se le salieron.

-pe...pero por qué te burlas- dijo Karin indignada- tengo derecho a saber si estoy siendo víctima de una broma o no?

-claro... claro- dijo Toshiro recuperando un poco el aliento -pero ya hace un mes que estamos aquí Matsumoto, Renji, Kuchiki y los otros dos payasos, de verdad crees que una broma duraría tanto? Y con qué objeto, jajaja.. haz hecho que me ría como no hacía hace mucho..

Al decir esto Karin no soltó una sola palabra y Toshiro miraba nostálgico al vacío..

-entonces...- volvió a decir Karin en un tono serio -Ichi-nii peleará de nuevo y... en algún momento se irá con ustedes...?

La pregunta de Karin sobresaltó un poco a Toshiro, por fin había revelado al parecer lo que en verdad quería preguntar, por fin después de un incómodo silencio...

–Eso no es decisión mía, ni de kurosaki Ichigo. Fue él quien eligió la vida que tiene y será el seretei quien decida su destino...

Después de estas palabras Karin se levantó -entonces quítaselos-dijo Karin con voz entrecortada

-quitar que a quien- preguntó Toshiro

-quítale los poderes a Ichi, quítame la habilidad de ver fantasmas, pide a los espíritus, monstruos, demonios, lo que sean¡ que nos dejen tranquilos- Karin dijo esto con los ojos llorosos sin mirar a Toshiro quien estaba en silencio.

-toda la ciudad ha estado en peligro, Ichi siempre está en peligro... y.. Yuzu- dijo esto con lagrimas saliendo- Yuzu casi muere en dos ocasiones...

Volteó hacia Toshiro con los ojos llenos de furia- Quítaselos¡- gritó-y déjanos en paz¡

Toshiro se levantó y se volteó –yo no tengo poder sobre ti, tampoco sobre kurosaki Ichigo, su reiatsu y su poder no son mi culpa ni del seretei, tampoco estoy muy contento con lo del ``shinigami sustituto`` pero no puedo hacer nada, ni tú tampoco, de nada sirven las lágrimas y los reclamos cuando no puedes hacer nada- en un lapsus recordó la cara llorosa de Momo, cerró los ojos- Será mejor que te vayas a casa, Ichigo estará preocupado por ti, dijo esto y desapareció... en el cielo rosado preparándose para anochecer, Karin se dejó caer en el suelo sin preocupación alguna mirando todavía los brillos en el agua que desaparecían...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

 **La sinceridad no siempre es buena.**

Al otro día Karin estaba más seria de lo normal, cosa que sorprendió a Ichigo cuando la vio salir del baño con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, no le dio mucha importancia ya que pensó que sería una pelea con alguno de sus amigos o un campeonato de futbol perdido...

Yuzu los llamó a desayunar y a pesar de las cosas raras que Ishin le decía a Rukia por encima de la mesa fue Ichigo quien le dio escarmiento a su padre en vez de Karin, la misma se fue a la escuela sin decir una sola palabra...

En el instituto de Ichigo era una mañana fresca y los estudiantes tenían un entusiasmo envidiado, Matsumoto como siempre, el centro de atención, estaba dándole unos tips de moda a algunas chicas, Renji apenas llegó Rukia empezó a ostigarla con comentarios sin sentidos, Ichigo iba camino a su asiento y cruzó por el asiento de Hitsugaya. Sus miradas se encontraron y Una columna de electricidad se produjo, parecían hacer una competencia de seños fruncidos.

-Toshiro...- dijo Ichigo con cara de Yakusa.

-Es capitán Hitsugaya- dijo Toshiro con un tic en el ojo y una vena brotada- además...- le proporcionó un golpe en la quijada que hizo a Ichigo retroceder- Por qué demonios no te presentas a tus asuntos como shinigami¡, que crees que estoy para perder el tiempo con Hollows de bajo nivel?, estamos en una misión especial tienes que entenderlo- dijo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Pero quien te crees que eres demonio de cabello blanco, ayer acabé con dos Menos grande, y le salvé el culo a Rukia en tres ocasiones- al decir esto rukia le lanzó su lápiz de chappy que fue tan preciso que le calló de punta justo en medio de la frente, lo que causó que le saliera un hilo de sangre- Rukia¡ maldita enana que te crees que haces.

Rukia lo miró con cara imponente y solo le soltó una palabra...

-TAWAKE¡- dicho esto volteó la mirada y fingió ponerle atención a Renji.

Ichigo seguía insultando a Rukia mientras Toshiro dijo:

-De todas formas pelinaranja, si no te vas a tomar esto en serio... será mejor que lo dejes- dijo esto ultimo con una voz grave y una mirada seria.

-Que estupidez estás diciendo Toshiro¡, ya te lo dije, el gusto de ser shinigami no me lo quita nadie, después de mucho tiempo eh decidido sacrificarme por las personas que me importan, y si estos tales arrancar y Hollows de alto nivel que están apareciendo significan una amenaza para karakura puedes estar seguro que yo combatiré- dijo esto con una sonrisa que inspiraba un aire de ''no te preocupes''. Pero lo que quería expresar Toshiro es diferente.

Toshiro suspiró -Está bien pelinaranja, acompáñame a la salida en forma de shinigami, tengo algo que mostrarte...

-Que es- insistió Ichigo con curiosidad.

-Ya lo verás...

Así se quedó con intriga Ichigo hasta que terminó el periodo, se prepararon con sus espadas y salieron a patrullar, en lo que pasearon un rato llegaron a un parque y vieron a una niña jugando.

-Quiero que te fijes en esa asa alma plus- dijo Toshiro.

-Wow no percibí que fuera un alma, pero si percibí su reiatsu, es un poco grande para ser una niña...

De repente el espacio tiempo se distorsionó y un agujero se abrió en el cielo, un hollow de bajo nivel apareció fue a por la niña. Ichigo se preparó para atravesarle la cabeza con su sangetsu pero Hitsugaya lo detuvo, cuando el Hollow estuvo a dos centímetros de devorar el alma de la niña un Menos Grande apareció sin que Ichigo se diera cuenta y se tragó entero al Hollow, Ichigo observaba absorto como la máscara del menos grande cambiaba y como se hacía más poderoso, Toshiro tenía la mirada perdida..

-Mierda Toshiro¡, suéltame, no ves que se está haciendo más fuerte? va a ser difícil eliminarlo¡- a esto llegó Rangiku, Renji y los demás y empezaron a pelear destruyéndolo satisfactoriamente antes de que se transformara.

-Ahora ''shinigami sustituto'' déjame hacerte una pregunta- dijo Toshiro todavía con la mirada perdida- como te hubieses sentido si esa niña que ya ha sido enviada a la sociedad de almas fuera una de tus hermanas, qué harías si lo que te detuviera para eliminar al Hollow no fuera yo, si no tu falta de poder-

Ichigo lo miró desconcertado y Toshiro lo miró con rudeza...

Ichigo bajó la mirada y dijo -Si mi poder fuera insuficiente para proteger a mis seres queridos trataría de conseguir más...- mientras hablaba subía la frente y miraba a Toshiro -si no pudiera conseguir el poder que necesito trataría de encontrarlo hasta el cansancio¡, y si todavía no puedo hacerme más fuerte daré hasta mi último esfuerzo y aún después de muerto haría lo que sea para protegerlos¡- dijo esto último gritando- si me pusiera a pensar que no tengo el poder suficiente no ganaría nada, y no pudiera proteger a nadie, ni si quiera mereciera mi vida.

Toshiro se quedó sorprendido por un instante, después de un rato reaccionó, -Ah que estás jugando kurosaki¡, que demonios tienes debajo de todo ese pelo naranja, pones en peligro a tus amigos¡, a tu familia¡ a Karin...

Toshiro estaba anonadado de haber pronunciado el nombre de la hermana del shinigami, eh Ichigo estaba igual de sorprendido…

-Karin? que le has dicho¡- le dijo esto gritando y cogiéndolo del traje- que demonios le ha dicho¡..

Fue la primera vez que Toshiro se dejó zarandear así desde aquel día en que se decidió su futuro, él estaba tan turbado que no pudo decir nada, estaba tratando de asimilar la estupidez que había dicho, o mejor dicho tratar de averiguar cómo se le ocurrió dicha estupidez.

Después de muchas zarandeadas e insultos Hitsugaya reaccionó, se soltó con fuerza de las garras de Ichigo y dijo -Yo solo le dije la verdad, si quieres saber cuál es la situación, como se siente ella o que piensa, tienes que ir con ella para averiguarlo no conmigo- se disponía a irse cuando se detuvo y sin mirar a Ichigo dijo -Considera de nuevo lo de ser shinigami- dicho esto, se alejó con un Shumpu.

Ichigo quedó preocupado y se reunió con todos después. Hitsugaya por su parte paseaba por el cielo, cuando pasó por el mismo puente donde comió esa extraña comida llamada Mcdonald, quiso ver los brillos del agua otra vez, por alguna extraña razón, el sol se estaba poniendo nuevamente, cuando se acercó al puente divisó a Karin quien estaba en el mismo lugar de el día anterior, ella estaba encuclillada con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas mirando el flujo del río. Nadie supo del capitán del décimo escuadrón durante el resto del día, ni si quiera él mismo sabía por qué se quedó en silencio observando a la hermana del pelinaranja, el resto de la noche, se perdió en sus complicados pensamientos...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

 **Cómo decir que…**

''Frío... muy frío, de quien es esa extraña figura (silueta de un chico con yukata) espera no!...''

Karin abría sus ojos muy cansada estaba empapada en sudor al parecer había tenido un sueño demasiado extraño por no llamarlo pesadilla, la rutina de Karin matutina era siempre la misma; levantarse, asearse, desayunar con su familia, golpear a su padre e irse a la escuela...

Pero esta mañana tenía algo diferente, y como no iba a pensar eso ella si apenas salió de su cuarto se encontró con un chico alto de pelo naranja y con cara de estúpido.

Ichigo estaba esperando a Karin para preguntarle algo, o decirle algo importante y tenía una cara increíblemente tensa, aún más terrorífica de la habitual, pero sin duda todo empeoró cuando Ichigo ingenuamente quiso esbozar una sonrisa la cual para Karin fue una mueca haciendo aún más terrorífico a su ''Nii-chan''

-Qué... que es lo que quieres- dijo Karin un poco sobresaltada y poniéndose el brazo en frente de su cara en forma de protección-

-Eh... no (pero como se lo digo) aaaaaah- Ichigo hacía sonidos inarticulados, gritaba, se ponía las manos en la cabeza, al parecer se partía el cerebro de tanto pensar. Finalmente dijo algo que se le entendió -Todo está bien...- esto lo dijo con el pulgar levantado y tratando de mostrar los dientes, al parecer tratar de inspirar confianza, pero en vez de ganarse la admiración de su hermana lo que ganó fue un gran golpe que lo dejó en el suelo...

-Idiota...- decía Karin mientras se marchaba al baño-

-Tú! que tratas de hacer- dijo Rukia con una pose altiva mientras Ichigo estaba en el suelo..

-No es tu asunto...- dijo Ichigo tratando de levantarse, a lo que Rukia le puso un pie en cima y dijo... –tawake!, tratas de acosar a una pobre niña debería darte vergüenza- dijo apartando la mirada...

-Pero que... tú! Maldita pervertidaaaa que crees que estás pensando- dijo Ichigo levantándose de improviso y gritándole con una vena brotada en su sien-

-Esto...- dijo mientras señalaba con su dedo una escena comprometedora proveniente de una manga, mostraba un hermano con su hermana menor... (censurado)...

Ichigo estaba como piedra con la boca enteramente abierta, tanto que no parecía posible...

-T...t..tú!- dijo casi con un grito ahogado-

Le quitó la revista inmediatamente... -Ah, devuélvemela- decía Rukia inocentemente mientras saltaba tratando de alcanzar una de sus mangas favoritas..

Ichigo miraba el manga sonrojado... -Eres erees una pervertida, esto queda confiscado, ya no leerás estas cosas, y te llamas shinigami, enana pervertida¡-

-Si.. eso dices, pero lo que en verdad quieres es quedártela para ti solo, quien es más pervertido, pervertido¡- dijo Rukia cruzándose de brazos y bajando las escaleras hacia el comedor con pose de realeza, mientras tanto Ichigo estaba vociferando toda clase de insultos hacia la morena...

Cuando Ichigo bajó a desayunar finalmente Karin se estaba preparando para irse, Ichigo pareció tragar su comida sin masticar para seguir a Karin y poder hablar con ella, esquivó a su padre con un puñetazo y se fue corriendo dejando a Rukia sola...

-Karin... Karin...- se escuchaban los llamados cada vez más cerca, en unos segundos ''nii-chan'' estaba frente a su hermana tratando de coger el aliento-

Karin soltó un suspiro... -que sucede-

-Necesito hablar contigo- luego se puso serio -no sé qué te habrá dicho Toshiro, pero ten por seguro que los protegeré con todo lo que pueda, y no solo a ustedes, sino a toda las almas que puedan encontrarse atrapadas, así que...- dijo esto poniéndose una mano en la cabeza y desviando la mirada -Procura no preocuparte si?-

Karin ya se estaba marchando sin preocupación alguna...

-Pero que! estoy siendo sincero y te vas así no más?- Gritaba Ichigo incrédulo-

Karin paró de caminar y sin voltear dijo... -No me preocupo por eso... solo... cuídate Ichi-

Diciendo esto se alejó...

Ichigo no fue al instituto ese día y Orihime estaba preguntando por él, a lo que despertó la curiosidad de Renji, asi que todos rodearon a Rukia con cara interrogante...

Rukia dijo que no tenía idea de donde estaba y que tampoco le interesaba, pero por dentro estaba muy preocupada, ya que los arrancar estaban apareciendo más frecuentemente. Finalmente todos se reunieron y formaron un plan, dejaron fuera del aula a Toshiro a quien no le importó mucho, asi que decidió salir a caminar por ahí e incluso se encontraría con el pelinaranja en cualquier parte aunque eso no le importaba mucho tampoco, su mente estaba perdida desde hace dos días y no tenía idea de por qué, incluso Matsumoto lo sorprendió mirando al vació y se dejó abrazar y apretar por esas grandes (censurado) xD...

Pasó por una primaria y estaban en el periodo de descanso, le pareció ver un mechón de cabello negro y el corazón parecía acelerársele…

-Pero que...- Toshiro se puso la mano en el pecho, preguntándose qué le sucedía.

Efectivamente, el mechón de cabello negro que vio pertenecía a Karin, cuando Toshiro se dio cuenta de aquello huyó sin pensarlo dos veces, Karin alcanzó a verlo, y se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo Toshiro por aquí...

Encima de la copa de un árbol Toshiro se sumía en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos, recordó el rostro de Momo, y de sus días felices y sin pleno control de sus recuerdos también recordó el instante en que salvó a Karin de ese Hollow y la cara llorosa de la misma...

-Podría ser que…, No…- pensó el capitán del décimo escuadrón -los shinigamis no necesitan ese tipo de cosas...-

Se fue a la cama temprano, al otro día Toshiro no fue al instituto, al parecer las patrullas que hacía en la madrugada se alargaron más de lo normal...

Mientras tanto Karin seguía con su vida muy activa, en la escuela vio de nuevo a Toshiro, también en la dulcería cuando estaba comprando unas cosas dulces para Yuzu y galletas en forma de conejo para Rukia, también lo vio cerca del parque de juegos, y también en Mcdonalds, se estaba empezando a preguntar si era su imaginación, tal vez si la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, y en verdad estaba empezando a sentir algo por aquel ser de otro mundo. Pero lo que en realidad pasaba era completamente diferente, era Toshiro quien inconscientemente seguía a Karin a todos lados...

Toshiro no quería reconocerlo pero al ver a Karin cada vez más cerca su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, era un sentimiento parecido a lo que sentía por Momo, pero muy diferente a la vez... así pasaron toda la semana engañados, Toshiro pensando que estaba haciendo su trabajo, y Karin pensando que estaba naciendo un nuevo sentimiento en ella...


	4. Chapter 4

**Entonces, te irás?...**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Quién sabe…**

Las palabras que Karin le había dicho a Ichigo al marcharse le dejaron un agujero en el corazón, era evidente que Karin está sumamente preocupada por él, y no solo eso, en caso de que pudiera desaparecer, como se sentiría su familia?, lo mismo dijo Urahara cuando lo entrenó para despertar sus poderes espirituales, ''No busques escusas para matarte''... con esa frase le dijo todo... tenía a una familia a la que proteger y amigos también, sabía que el necesitaba hacer algo.

Por esa época todos habían demostrado su poder contra los arrancar, incluso la espada de Hitsugaya se rompió en una ocasión, también vino la pelea entre vizards y arrancar, Ichigo ya sabía que se podía convertir en un Vizard y entonces decidió pedir ayuda...

Los Vizard lo ayudaron y trataron de sacar su Hollow interno, el resultado, Ichigo ya podía pelear con la máscara de Hollow, pero solo duraba 10 segundos su poder. Entonces fue que apareció Grimjow y comenzó la batalla más corta de la historia para Ichigo, fue completamente derrotado, Hitsugaya al enterarse pensó contarle a Karin lo sucedido pero se dio cuenta que no era necesario, pero Karin estaba preocupada ya que su hermano no volvió a su casa, así que muy tarde en la noche escabulléndose de Yuzu fue a buscarlo...

Karin ya conocía la tienda del extraño hombre de bata y con sombrero verde, así que para allá se dirigió...

Se encontró en la puerta a aquel hombre que parecía un gigante y tenía bigote (Tessai)...

-Disculpe... nece...cesito- estaba recuperando el aliento con las manos en las rodillas - necesito hablar con el encargado, él es amigo de Ichi cierto? él no ha regresado y estoy preocupada- Karin dijo lo último con una cara que encogería el corazón de cualquiera, y las flores que salían al rededor del ambiente de Tessai lo confirmaron...

Hicieron a Karin pasar a la tienda y se encontró con Jinta y Ururu los cuales le hicieron extrañas preguntas acerca de ''Kurosaki'', entró después a otra habitación y se encontraban Toshiro, Renji, Rukia-nee, la mujer de las tetas gigantes y dos hombres más; uno calvo y con mirada rara y uno con el cabello a la altura de los hombros, tenía un extraño adorno en uno de sus ojos a lo que Karin pensó que era gay...

Toshiro al verla se sorprendió y se levantó, Karin al mirarlo a los ojos se sonrojó y volteó la mirada...

Matsumoto se dio cuenta y tenía una mirada perspicaz.

-Oooh pero si es la novia de Hitsugaya Taichou pero que linda- dijo esto pellizcándole una mejilla

-Eh...eh?- Karin estaba toda roja-

y Hitsugaya no tardó en reaccionar -Matsumoto¡ vuelve a tu asiento es una orden, además un shinigami no necesita de esas cosas- dijo desviando la mirada- así que deja de decir estupideces de una buena vez-

-Karin que estás haciendo aquí- dijo Rukia preocupada-

-Rukia-nee es Ichi... sé que está aquí, dónde está?- dijo Karin con la misma cara que encoge corazones y todos en esa habitación empezaron a botar flores desde su interior...

Cuando Rukia le iba a dar la noticia de que Ichigo estaba terriblemente herido, sale oportunamente Urahara...

-Oooh pero si es la hermana de Kurosaki-san, que linda, que linda , solo que tú serás Kurosaki-chan ^^, o pero que pelo tan bonito- dijo acariciándole del cabello-

-Tú... maldito acosador.. que intentas hacer- se exaltó Toshiro para sopresa de todos y de él mismo-

-Oh pero si yo no hice nada- levantó las manos- bueno, Kurosaki-chan ^^, supongo que vienes a ver a Kurosaki-san, él está en la habitación siguiente a esta- y dijo lo siguiente con un tono serio -entra.. si esa es tu decisión...-

-Karin tembló por un momento, pero después se armó de valor y entró a la habitación, y ahí estaba su hermano acostado con la mayor parte de su cuerpo vendado y manchas de sangre en sus ropas..

-Ichi¡- gritó Karin y se puso inmediatamente al lado de su hermano, sus lágrimas no se pudieron contener y al parecer una palabra salía de su boca -i...i...idiota¡, cómo pudiste herirte así, donde tienes la cabeza¡ eso es ¡ tienes una zanahoria como cabeza bakaaa¡- dijo esto mientras lo sacudía haciéndole al parecer más daño, todos estaban espiando en ese momento tenían una gota de sudor en su cabeza y se preguntaron ''Así es el amor de los kurosaki?'', pero después Karin se inclinó a abrazar a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos y todos se sintieron dolidos...

-Está bien Kurosaki-chan ^^, él estará bien.. sus heridas han sido completamente curadas, además Kurosaki-san se recupera muy rápido, ya lo verás- dijo Urahara con una sonrisa que parecía no tener-

-Debes ir a casa Karin, ven yo te llevaré- se ofreció Rukia-

-No¡, quiero que te quedes cuidando a Ichi... y me iré por mi cuenta, de todas formas llegué aquí sola, no se preocupen por mí, por favor cuiden mucho a mi hermano lo dejo en sus manos- dijo esto levantándose y haciendo una reverencia...

-Adiós Ichi...- dijo esto volteando mientras se iba...

Al momento de Karin salir de la habitación no vio a Toshiro, tampoco en la tienda ni mucho menos afuera, se sintió un poco mal porque quería despedirse, pero estaba aún más deprimida por su hermano, al parecer verlo así casi destruye su corazón...

Karin iba cruzando la calle perdida en sus pensamientos y no se percató de que venía un camión, el conductor no se podía detener y Karin ya había cerrado sus ojos para esperar lo peor, pero de repente el capitán de la décima división la salvó, Toshiro la había cogido de la cintura y la tenía abrazada mientras flotaban en el aire..

Sus miradas se encontraron y a la luz de la luna los ojos de Toshiro brillaban aún más, Toshiro abrió la boca para decirle unas palabras a Karin, tal vez como: estas bien? o no te paso nada?..

-Eres estúpida¡? ese camión te iba a pasar por encima, tienes que poner más atención baka- gritó, para su sorpresa, estaba gritando mucho desde que conoció a Karin y estaba actuando para su pesar, igual que Ichigo o Renji-

a Karin le disgustó que le gritara, había un árbol cerca, se soltó de los brazos de Hitsugaya y se dejó caer en le copa, después bajó por el árbol, Toshiro bajó a toda velocidad y trató de detenerla antes de que se vaya...

-Ah... espera, no quise gritarte... pe..perdón- dijo sin mirarla-

Pero a Karin no le importó, sin mirarlo y con la cabeza cabizbaja se disponía a irse, a lo que Toshiro la cogió del brazo, la detuvo y con una mirada acusadora le dijo...

-Quieres preocuparme más para estar satisfecha?- le soltó el brazo - te llevaré a casa...-

La volvió a coger en brazos y la llevó volando cruzando por el cielo, cuando llegaron a su casa Karin dejó de estar cabizbaja miró a Toshiro a los ojos y se acercó a su rostro...

Toshiro se sorprendió y se enrojeció un poco, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido aún de lo que latía cuando tenía a Karin en sus brazos..

-Toshiro..- dijo Karin -me estás ayudando mucho- le puso la mano en la frente - tienes fiebre?-

Toshrio estaba muy molesto y cerró los ojos con furia dijo - no es eso¡...-

-De todas formas gracias- dijo Karin sin quitar la mano de su frente y poniéndole una sonrisa muy pero muy cerca de su rostro-

Hitsugaya estaba hipnotizado, no quería hacerse más el tonto, estaba enamorado perdidamente de Karin, Toshiro pareció querer acercarse para besarla o para abrazarla... pero algo lo detuvo, se dijo así mismo que pertenecía a otro lugar, que tenía una amiga por la cual preocuparse y una misión por cumplir, así que no trató de hacer nada, pero luego Karin hizo que Hitsugaya luchara con todas sus fuerzas en resistirse a besarla...

-Toshiro... tendrán que irse verdad? mi hermano se irá.. pero el volverá...- se mostraba indecisa - tú... ta.. también volverás?..-

Karin lo miraba fijamente sin vacilar y Toshiro no podía resistir más así que desvió la mirada y luego se dio la vuelta, y alejándose dijo una sola frase que se perdió en el viento, pero que quedaría incrustada en el corazón de Karin para siempre... ''Quién sabe''...


	5. Chapter 5

**Entonces, te irás?...**

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **Siempre he estado contigo…**

Ha pasado apenas un año desde que Karin volvió a ver por última vez a Toshiro y desde que Ichigo volvió a ver a la morena y a sus poderes.

La vida de Karin últimamente se ha vuelto muy molesta, le pide ayuda a Urahara para poder dejar de ver espíritus, y al parecer ha podido olvidar un poco a Hitsugaya pero en las noches su recuerdo vuelve como un espectro y le hace recordar su espalda alejándose en el inmenso cielo obscuro.

-Demonios, que debería hacer, estas últimas noches se han estado incrementando- decía Karin mirando al cielo percibiendo un Hollow mientras se dirigía al instituto

-Karin-chaaan¡ espérame, es...perame- decía Yuzu cansada de correr detrás de su hermana- Por qué no me esperaste (puchero)-

-Eres muy lenta, es una molestia...- dijo mientras se alejaba, a lo que Yuzu se apresuró a correr detrás de ella gritando ''Kariiiiiiiin''.

A lo lejos en una tienda de dulces completamente común se divisaba a Jinta golpeando a unos pequeños y saliendo airoso con su traje de Yakusá*...

-Hooooome Ruuuun, jajajaja, vamos no llores si no ah sido nada- Jinta se regodeaba del golpe que le había dado con la pelota a un pequeño niño, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Ururu lo cogió por atrás y empezó a darle de coscorronazos en la cabeza mientras hacía esto hablaba.

-Por favor discúlpenlo, a veces su estupidez sale más a la luz de lo normal

-Ka...kawai- pronunciaban los niños atontados por la belleza de Ururu

-Ururuuuu, maldita suéltame, que me sueltes te digoooo¡- cambió de posición con Ururu pero esta vez Jinta estaba encima de ella y le jalaba el cabello

-Espera... espera Jinta-kun- decía Ururu con lágrimas saliendo- el jefe, el jefe... hay que ...que hablar con el... reunión aaaaawwww

-QUE DIJISTE LLORONA Q...¡- Tesai lo golpeó cuando iba a terminar la frase y lo dejó inconsciente

Cuando se estaba despertando le dijo unos insultos a Tesai pero se encontró con la mirada de Urahara que le decía que ya era la hora...

A la noche Karin volvió a soñar con Toshiro, se levantó con sudor en su frente y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró con su padre, lo cual la sorprendió mucho.

-Oye viejo, que haces tan tarde en la noche, estás borracho acaso?

Pero al verlo a los ojos la sorprendió aún más, su padre tenía un gesto de preocupación en la cara, una cara tan seria que nunca en su vida había visto

Cuando Ishin se dio cuenta de la cara que estaba poniendo volvió a su actitud de estúpido normal.

-Aaaah Karin-chaaan , no puedes dormir cierto, no te preocupes tu papá te tomará en sus brazos y te arrullará- la tomó en brazos- arururu mi niña...

Karin lo golpeó y lo mando a volar, algo que despertó a sus vecinos

-Maldito viejo¡- después lo vio más detenidamente- ''Tal vez fue mi imaginación''- pensó para su adentros

Tomó el vaso de agua y subió a su cuarto a ver si recobraba el sueño...

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba tranquilo, excepto por una perturbación en el aire que Karin sintió, Ichigo la vio mirando a la nada...

-Karin, que sucede...

-Nada, no pasa nada- dijo mientras se iba.

Ichigo ya estaba asqueado de que nadie le dijera nada debido a que no tenía poderes, pero pronto eso terminaría ya que él cada vez estaba mejorando su FULBRING*, pero eso no evitaba que el se sintiera impotente. De repente por un momento vió una figura conocida, un traje negro, cabello por el cuello, y ojos violetas... ''E...es imposible'' se dijo así mismo.

Salió corriendo detrás de aquella figura que parecía fantasmal, cuando llegó a un callejón sin salida, y ahí estaba... era la morena, Kuchiki Rukia lo esperaba con sus ojos brillantes y su pequeño cuerpo color blanco nieve...

-Ru...rukia- pronunció apenas Ichigo antes de que Rukia lo estrechara contra su cuerpo...

Ichigo trató de resistirse, pero no aguantó, la abrazó y la apretó tan fuerte que pudo haberle causado un hematoma, cuando la separó de sí para preguntarle por que estaba ahí, o tal vez para admirarla un poco más, Rukia se convirtió en un preadolescente lleno de barros.

-Aaaahh..- Ichigo lo dejó caer al suelo con cara de espanto, y se dio cuenta que el chico no se movía..

-Oe, estás bien? hey, responde- lo sacudía, pero se dió cuenta que estaba muerto.

Luego como si fuera un fantasma del pasado, se le apareció quien sometió al mismo rey Hollow... Aizen estaba frente a él con espada en mano, pero esta vez Ichigo si había visto su Shikai*, y esta vez ya no tenía ni poderes de shinigami ni de Hollow, solo tenía su insignia shiniagami que formaba un tsuba* cuando estaba en uso, que podía hacer entonces?.

Ichigo luchó insensatamente con el poco poder que tenía, estaba a punto de morir, cuando apareció Toshiro detrás de Aizen y lo hizo retroceder con Hyorinmaru*...

Karin ya estaba tomando su almuerzo, cuando sintió una cantidad de reiatsu* gigantesco, salió corriendo de su clase y pidió a su Kaichou que la cubriera a lo que su Kaichou soltó un llanto de impotencia...

Karin estaba a punto de llegar al lugar en donde sentía aquella fuerza y fue aún una sorpresa más grande para su corazón cuando divisó una capa blanca encima de un traje negro, era Toshiro, peleando con un ''monstruo de reiatsu gigantesco''

Toshiro la vio por menos de un segundo y luego volvió a la batalla, pero con esa mirada le dijo que se alejara de ahí lo antes posible.

Karin se sentía impotente y fue peor cuando vio a su hermano tirado en el suelo en medio de aquella épica batalla...

La batalla fue gigantesca e incluso Karin sintió ganas de vomitar debido a la presión que ejercían ambos reiatsus, era evidente que Toshiro se había hecho muchísimo mas fuerte. Al fin la batalla terminó y Toshiro selló a Aizen quien estaba medio muerto, dos shinigamis mas aparecieron por la puerta que lleva a la sociedad de almas y se lo llevaron, Karin corrió hacia su hermano y lo cogió en un hombro a lo que Toshiro hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

Lo dejaron en el hospital de Ishida, algo que al padre de Ishida no le pareció muy lindo que digamos, Toshiro esperaba afuera sentado en el tejado, cuando Karin salió para verlo Toshiro se puso en frente de ella con unos ojos que enamorarían a cualquiera.

Karin lo vio mucho más alto, su cabello un poco más largo, sus manos eran las de un hombre y su porte también, Karin se sonrojó un poco a lo que Toshiro se dio cuenta y se sonrojó también pero bajó la cabeza para que ella no se diera cuenta.

-Etto... Aizen escapó y vino a buscar a Ichigo, por suerte lo detuvimos a tiempo...- por fin dijo Toshiro rompiendo la tensión

-Si.., muchas gracias de verdad, ... Me.. alegro de que estés aquí...

-Me extrañaste?- dijo Toshiro con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Cla...claro que no, por qué dices estupideces, tú no eres así- dijo Karin cerrando los ojos...

-Jaja si, nunca me había comportado así, hasta hace un año- dijo Toshiro mirándola..

Karin estaba atraída por sus labios, y Toshiro igualmente... sus respiraciones se combinaban y sus corazones parecían gritar a cada uno ''bésame'', Toshiro ya le acariciaba la mejilla cuando una explosión verdaderamente potente se escuchó a lo lejos...

Toshiro miró a Karin por unos momentos como diciéndole que tenía que acudir, acto seguido se fue...

Karin volvió a sentir aquel poder espiritual de antes, solo que más fuerte, no había duda, Aizen se había escapado nuevamente, Karin salió corriendo detrás de Toshiro y también orientada por su poder espiritual...

Urahara, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu e Ishin estaban peleando, Ishida estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando y Orihime lo tenía con una capa protectora, sado lanzaba disparos con su brazo y Toshiro estaba usando su Bankai...

Todos estaban peleando con el mismo Aizen que Karin había visto anteriormente pero esta vez mucho más poderoso...

-''ESTO NO ES CIERTO''- Karin calló de rodillas debido al aplastante poder...

Aizen se le acercó como a un centímetro... -Así que tu eres la hermana del shinigami sustituto eh?..

Toshiro enloqueció y se abalanzó contra Aizen

-Oh ya entiendo, esta niña representa algo importante para ti...

Aizen la cogió en brazos y todos empezaron a perseguirlo... Karin no sabía qué hacer.. estaba demasiado en shock, no sabía si era por ese poder, o si era el ver a su padre como shinigami, ''aunque eso explica mucho'' se dijo así misma...

-AIZEEEEEN¡- gritaba fúrico Toshiro hasta que por fin lo alcanzó -déjala libre, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, tu oponente soy yo..

-Por qué Shiro-chan? será porque rompí el corazón de Hinamori-kun?... o será porque estoy a punto de romper el de esta hermosa niña- dijo esto mientras le cogía la barbilla, mientras karin estaba todavía inconsciente...

-Toshiro no controló la ira y se abalanzó a Aizen con un ataque poderoso, Aizen perdía el equilibrio así que soltó a Karin, Toshiro se asustó un poco pero Yoruichi estaba abajo y la atrapó...

Entonces empezó una batalla aún más grande, y terminó con Toshiro muy mal herido, Aizen casi muerto debido a los ataques de Urahara e Ishin y fue completamente sellado por Tesai...

Luego Urahara explicó que Aizen había usado una técnica prohibida para escapar de la sociedad de almas la cual dividía su reiatsu y poco a poco se materializaba, tanto poder como cuerpo espiritual, de esa forma pudo escapar de los shinigamis que se lo llevaban anteriormente...

Todos ya estaban en la casa de Urahara y también Karin... estaba al pie de la cama de Hitsugaya cogiéndolo de la mano, de tanto esperar a que él se despertara ella se quedó dormida...

Cuando Toshiro despertó vio a un hermoso ángel dormido cerca de su regazo... o almenos eso pensó él...

Karin despertó un poco después -Es...estás bien?..- dijo Karin preocupada-

-Sep, ya estoy bien., la medicina de Urahara sirve mucho, puede ser un pelmazo, pero la medicina sirve de mucho..

(Achuu, estornudo de Urahara en la otra habitación*)

Se dieron cuenta después de que se estaban tomando las manos, se sonrojaron, sus corazones se aceleraron y estaban a punto de besarse... pero Orihime entró en pleno momento..

-Hitsugaya-kun... ah perdon..

-No espera... entra¡- dijo Karin avergonzada..

-De... de verdad? jeje perdón, es que... Urahara-san me pidió que le curara por completo la herida a Hitsugaya-kun, porque ya va siendo hora de que se lleven a Aizen a la sociedad de almas..

-Muchas gracias Orihime-san- dijo Toshiro con una sonrisa disimulada, acto seguido Karin salió de la habitación, nos vemos afuera dijo con una sonrisa, pero Toshiro estaba frustrado...

Cuando ya tenían a Aizen preparado y completamente sellado, Urahara quiso abrir la puerta para que Hitsugaya no tuviera que darse la molestia de llamar a la sociedad de almas..

-Buenoo... ya está todo listo, así que Toshiro-san...-miró para un lado y para el otro- Toshiro-san?.., donde está?-

Orihime se sonrojó de inmediato y miraba hacia el cielo despreocupada como disimulando, Urahara se dio cuenta al verla y se sonrió para sí mismo... -jujujuju supongo que no se puede hacer nada-

En lo inmenso del cielo y haciendo siluetas con la luna Toshiro abrazaba a Karin muy fuertemente, haciendo más bien que flotara, literalmente hablando, acto seguido sus labios se unieron en eterna alianza diciéndose sin palabras que volverían a encontrarse, el beso fue lento y muy dulce, cuando respiraron después de haberse entregado sus corazones Karin pronunció unas nostálgicas palabras...

-Entonces... Te irás?...

-No, yo nunca me eh ido, siempre eh estado contigo- dijo esto mientras ponía su frente en la de ella y se sonreían, se miraban, se amaban...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍRULO 6**

 **Un nuevo comienzo.**

Un grupo de chicos jugando fútbol habilidosamente se mostraban en la cancha del instituto de Karakura, eran muy buenos como para ser principiantes, eran nada más y nada menos que la selección especial de chicos; sin embargo, un mechón negro se divisaba entre aquel grupo.

Era Karin, Karin Kurosaki, la hermana menor de Ichigo Kurosaki y la gemela de Yuzu Kurosaki; todos hijos del actual doctor Ishin Kurosaki quien dirige una clínica privada. Karin se muestra más habilidosa que los otros chicos, pasa el balón, hace maniobras llega hasta la meta y marca el gol; sus compañeros del otro equipo se muestran muy cansados.

-Inconcebible, perder contra una chica, no puedo creerlo- decía uno de los chicos del equipo contrincante, de repente ante tal alusión un balón le dio fuertemente en toda la cara, y cayó al suelo con la cara toda roja y con expresión de dolor.

-Esa chica es tu capitana, y si no quieres ser sacado del equipo tienes que jugar mejor Kuroda…- Kuroda, como lo llamó, era uno de los chicos de la selección especial del Instituto Karakura, estaba simplemente molestando a la capitana, él sabía lo habilidosa que era y podría decirse que hasta le gustaba ser golpeado por ella, él estaba enamorado de ella.

Se levantó con una expresión de disculpa y de "no quise decir eso, perdóname por favor".

-Solo estaba jugando, no aguantas ninguna broma.

-No estoy para bromas- dijo Karin –El campeonato está a la vuelta de la esquina, tenemos que entrenar arduamente, es este equipo con el que perdimos las semifinales el año pasado y no voy a permitir que vuelva a ocurrir; vamos, media hora más, el entrenador tiene que encontrarnos con un nivel más alto mañana.

El director del instituto tenía muchas dudas si ingresar o no a Karin Kurosaki a la selección de fútbol, pero ella era muy buena y jugaba bien entre los hombres, las reglas del campeonato no tenían ninguna cláusula especial que no se le permitiera a una chica jugar en la selección de chicos, y no había una selección femenina, así que decidió aprovechar sus habilidades para que el instituto Karakura tuviera un reconocimiento por fin; después de que su hermano Ichigo Kurosaki abandonó el instituto estaba buscando por un nuevo "genio" de los deportes.

Camino a casa Karin pensaba en las prácticas y estrategias para el juego. Sería bueno poner a Kuroda de defensa, tal vez juegue también en defensa ya que hay muchos hoyos por llenar en el campo de juego, pero me hace falta un delantero, de donde lo sacaré… No puedo jugar en las dos posiciones, creo que tendré que poner a Yamada.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta de una niña con vestido blanco algo gastado y que sostiene un osito de felpa que le cuelga un botón que hacía de ojo, la niña se la queda observando, parada solo ahí.

Karin pasa sin darse cuenta, no… No es solo eso, ella no ve a la niña, no la percibe, no sabe de su existencia. La niña es un espíritu, un alma blanca que necesita ser sellada, Karin ha perdido todos sus poderes, no percibe a las almas, su reiatsu es nulo. Bueno, es lo que ella quería, sin embargo… Resulta un poco raro… Al parecer el medicamento de Urahara funcionó, después de 3 años ella cumplió con su cometido.

Llega a su casa, abre con su llave y deja sus zapatos en la entrada.

-Hay alguien en casa? - pregunta levantando la voz- a lo que oye un estruendo en la cocina, al parecer de ollas cayéndose.

Karin se preocupó un poco, agarra el bate de baseball colocado estratégicamente en la entrada, dio pasos lentos y algo largos sigilosamente, mira fijamente el mesón de la cocina y se da cuenta que algo se mueve cerca de él, da un salto para sorprender al posible ladrón y se encuentra con el trasero flaco de su hermana.

-Yuzú!- Grita furiosa- qué demonios haces, me has dado un susto de muerte!-.

-ah.. Karin-chan- dice Yuzu incorporándose lentamente con la mano frotándose la cabeza y una lágrima que sale de su ojo- Estaba por cocinar y me cayeron los utensilios de cocina encima, no los acomodaste, solo los apilaste anoche que lavaste los trastes- dice enojada con un puchero.

-ejeje...- menciona algo apenada Karin con una gotita de sudor en su frente- disculpame... Tenía que prepararme para la escuela y había practicado todo el día-.

-Karin-chan!, es peligroso, la próxima vez acomódalos por favor-

-si, lo siento no volverá a pasar-

Karin se disponía a irse hacia su habitación y dio la espalda a su gemela cuando esta la señala con el dedo.

-Espera Karin-chan!- cuando hace esto se la puede ver con determinación en su rostro, un brillo especial, sus clásicas coletitas de colegiala, cuerpo esbelto y tierna apariencia propia de Yuzu; Karin voltea lentamente pensando que hizo algo mal, o pasó algo preocupante.

Yuzu estaba por abrir la boca cuando pensó algo, de repente se quedó callada… al parecer quería decirle algo a Karin, y no se atrevió a hacerlo, Karin al ver este gesto se preguntó qué era lo que quería decirle su gemela.

-Sólo cámbiate y baja a comer…- acto seguido se le oscureció el rostro.

Yuzu quería decirle que estaba siendo de una forma irresponsable y que pasaba practicando todo el día, también que eso tal vez lo tomaba como un mecanismo de defensa ante otra situación, y tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle qué clase de situación era esa, que podía contarle tranquilamente. Pero recordó que no era como su madre o algo así, Karin se enojaba mucho cuando Yuzu tomaba atribuciones de su madre, así que decidió quedarse callada y se dispuso a preparar la cena.

Karin subió las escaleras con pasos dudosos, como queriendo regresar y preguntarle a su hermana que pasaba, o pensando que su hermana la detendría de nuevo y le diría lo que se reprimió en decirle, pero no…

Llegó a su habitación y se dio cuenta que no tenía una toalla limpia, así que fue a conseguir una al cuarto de su hermana. A lo que abrió el estante de las toallas limpias, se dio cuenta que había algo fuera de lugar, un ropaje de color amarillo con rayas naranjas asomaba, era un pijama de niña… -Rukia-nee- exclamó…

Era el pijama que Rukia utilizaba, pero qué hacía en ese lugar… al parecer Yuzu no fue capaz de ponérselo y por supuesto Karin tampoco, había pasado ya un tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, cuantos sino, 4 años?, se fue ella y un año después Ichigo.

Es verdad que Ichigo dejó el instituto, se convirtió en un shinigami, ya 3 años han pasado desde que se fue y la única forma en que se comunica su familia con él es a través de Urahara; después de haber derrotado al grupo de Quincys que invadieron la sociedad de almas, el rey decidió darle una mención especial a Ichigo, con la oportunidad de convertirse en un shinigami, pero la condición era que no podía regresar nunca a la tierra. Ichigo no quería marcharse, de hecho iba a rechazar la oferta, sin embargo se dio cuenta que en la sociedad de almas lo necesitaban, se quedó en la sociedad de almas para poder proteger a su familia de todos los posibles peligros que podrían asecharlos.

Cómo la estará pasando, estará junto a Rukia-nee todavía?... recordó Karin que se despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la promesa de que volvería… Desde que Ichi-nii se fue, todo está muy tranquilo por aquí… No solo recordó a Ichigo y a Rukia, también recordó a… "doki…" Ni si quiera podía pronunciarlo en su mente, Karin no podía pronunciar ese nombre, no podía recordar su rostro, no solo no podría… no quería… Pero qué estoy haciendo… debo cambiarme rápido, si no bajo ahora Yuzu se enojará.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

 **Diez Días Más.**

En su pijama de ositos (la única que había limpia), Karin bajaba la escalera para sentarse en la mesa, ya la cena estaba servida y su gemela lavaba los trastes que ensució mientras cocinaba, y acomodaba los que se cayeron cuando abrió la alacena.

Karin se sentó en silencio y esperó a que Yuzu se sentara, acto seguido dijeron sus oraciones y empezaron a comer, así en silencio, mucho silencio…

Yuzu por fin dijo una palabra y le preguntó cómo estaba la cena, el menú eran camarones apanados, ensalada y arroz, un menú algo americano si me preguntas.

-Está muy rico, cocinas muy rico Yuzu, si cocinara yo, ya nos habríamos intoxicado- Dijo Karin con una sonrisa amplia en la cara.

-De todas formas tienes que aprender a cocinar, sino nunca te vas a casar- dijo Yuzu sin mirarla.

-Qué tontería, casarme yo?, y para qué debo saber cocinar para poder casarme, estamos en una época moderna Yuzu, liberación femenina, será él quien cocine, si llega a pasar- dijo esto levantando el puño.

-De todas formas es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio, tenemos que cuidar de papá… por cierto, como le estará hiendo, ha tardado mucho tiempo esa supuesta conferencia, han pasado dos meses desde que se fue- Dijo Yuzu preocupada.

-Convención, no conferencia, además era algo parecido a una investigación y lo llamaron especialmente a él- Dijo Karin pensativa, pero a ella también se le hacía raro, si no fuera porque vio a Urahara la semana pasada barriendo el patio, pensaría que esos dos se traían algo, aunque el que siempre barría el patio era Tesai, no era necesario pensar en ese pequeño detalle.

Yuzu comía tranquilamente cuando de repente abrió los ojos muy grande, -es cierto, Karin!, llegó una carta esta mañana mientras no estábamos, quería que estuvieras aquí para leerla, parece que es de Ichi-nii, no puedo esperar más, iré por ella- dijo emocionada y de un salto corrió hacia el lugar donde dejó la carta para traerla a la mesa.

Karin hizo una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca, ella sabía dónde estaba su hermano pero Yuzu… Yuzu pensaba que se había vuelto un obrero humanitario y estaba ayudando a los niños en África, que estaba junto a Rukia y que la organización para la que trabajaban era de su familia, esa estúpida idea se le ocurrió a Urahara Estúpido viejo, no sé qué es peor, si esa estúpida historia o que Yuzu se la haya creído. Lo más cruel es que las postales eran hechas por Tessai y enviadas a la clínica Ishin con la dirección falsa del supuesto paradero de Ichigo.

-Aquí está- dice Yuzu y se sienta enérgicamente en la silla del comedor, la abre con entusiasmo y lee en voz alta:

-"Hola mis queridas hermanas…- Queridas? Piensa Karin. –"Les escribo esta carta para saber cómo están, mi padre lo está haciendo bien?, espero que la estén pasando muy bien y les quiero decir que yo sí la estoy pasando genial, Rukia les manda saludos, somos inseparables ahora, les envío una postal del lugar donde estoy, cuídense mucho, las quiere, su hermano" firma al final Ichigo Kurosaki. Woooooow, es una jirafa!- dice Yuzu casi gritando sacando la postal y enseñándosela después a Karin.

Karin tiene una vena brotada, y trata de disimular su expresión lo mejor que puede Que mierda de redacción… acaso lo escribió una chica?, por dios Yuzu, que bueno que eres distraída, hasta un niño de kínder sabría que esa carta no la escribió Ichi-nii.

-No es fabuloso?, la está pasando genial, jejeje, nosotros también tenemos que pasarla genial Karin!, tenemos que hacerlo muy bien y resistir la ausencia de papá, verás que todo mejorará- Decía Yuzu con determinación en su rostro.

Y ahí va, tres palabras falsas y se las cree, y vuelve la luz a su rostro.

-Te pasa algo Karin?- Dice Yuzu mirándola fijamente; Karin se da cuenta que está pensando demasiado y lo está demostrando en su rostro, así que se endereza.

-No.. no, sigamos comiendo, se enfría-.

A lo lejos en el sótano de la casa de Urahara, muy muy abajo, como si pareciera un lugar escondido bajo el sótano, se encuentran Tessai, Urahara e Ishin frente a una extraña máquina con varios botones y monitores.

-No cabe duda, pasará dentro de 10 días, no puedo rastrear el reiatsu, es obvio que los están trayendo, pero no hay indicios de ningún reiatsu- Dice Urahara preocupado.

-Dos meses para rastrear de donde viene esta fuerza que siento y tú no puedes rastrearla?- Expres ishin algo exaltado.

-las únicas fuentes de reiatsu que existen en karakura somos tú, yo, tessai, Karin y el shinigami que protege nuestro sector- Informa Urahara.

-Qué me dices de Ishida- Pregunta Tessai Cruzado de brazos.

-Ishida es un Quincy, él utiliza su reiatsu de otra manera por lo que no la detecta la máquina, pero tengo un detector de Quincys aquí mismo, no es un Quincy- Expresa Urahara mientras manipula otro aparato

-Detector de Quincy?, que son fantasmas?, no se te ocurrió otro nombre?- Dice Ishin con expresión graciosa en su cara.

-Eso no es importante ahora, debemos encontrar la manera de detenerlo, pero ya!; no habrá más remedio que contactar con la sociedad de almas- Vuelve a decir serio Urahara.

Con expresión sombría en el rostro Ishin pone su mano en el hombro de Urahara.

-No podemos… si Ichigo se entera querrá volver…-

-No creo que los de la sociedad de almas le digan nada- Dice Urahara, a lo que se cruza de brazos y tira la cabeza para atrás- pero en serio, aun cuando estaba Yamamoto como capitán de la primera división, se saltaba las reglas, por qué los nobles querrían que Ichigo se quede solo en la sociedad de almas- Lo dice en tono berrinchudo.

-Como sea, tenemos que detener esto ya, hay que llamar a todos los involucrados-

Urahara pone su cara sombría y cabeza hacia abajo de seriedad.

-Sabes lo que implica llamar a todos los involucrados verdad?- Dice Urahara.

-Lo comprendo- dice Ishin con cara muy seria.

-Ma… supongo que no se puede hacer nada- Suspira Urahara.

Al norte de la ciudad de Karakura se alza un edificio monstruosamente gigante, la silueta de una persona hablando por teléfono viendo a la entera ciudad a través de la ventana de la oficina más alta.

-Sí, está todo listo, buen trabajo Jackie, esperaremos a partir de ahora- Dice una voz extrañamente conocida. Guarda su celular en el bolsillo y admira las luces.

Dice en voz apenas audible. –Diez días… Diez días más…-.


End file.
